poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Odd Cadets
The Odd Cadets is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Due to the fact that their home is being infested, Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets stay at Holly's Puppy Pound until further notice. However, they are proved to be obnoxious guests while two new staff members arrive to join the puppy pound. Plot Part One (At the pound building's living room, Gordon, Lalita and Lolita are watching Captain Canine on TV.) Lalita: So, this is the Captain Canine TV series. This is very entertaining. Lolita: Is it true that you are best friends with Captain Canine, Gordy? Gordon: Yep. That's true. Lalita: I wonder if they would visit the puppy pound? Gordon: Oh, don't worry about that. They always visit the puppy pound. (A knock is heard on the door.) Gordon: I'll answer it. (Gordon answers the door and Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets are standing in the doorway.) Gordon:(Surprised) Oh! Captain Canine! Nice to meet you again. Captain Canine: Likewise, Gordon. Gordon: What brings you guys here? Sonar: Well, Gordy, we're here because our pad is infested with termites. Ghas: Yes. You don't mind if we stay for a while, do you? Gordon: Well, you have to ask Holly and Cooler first. After all, they are in charge of the puppy pound. Captain Canine: We'll go do that. (Holly and Cooler enter.) Cooler: What's up? Captain Canine: Our headquarters is being fumigated. Judy: You don't mind if we stay for a while, do you? Holly: Well, I don't see why not. Cooler: Sure. Captain Canine: Thank you. Lalita: Did you hear that, Lolita? Lolita: I know, Lalilta! Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets are staying with us! Lalita: I wonder if they would tell us about their adventures. Lolita: Who knows? (Later, Sonar is playing goldfish with Jazzy and Cooler.) Cooler: Got any queens? Jazzy: Nope. Sonar: I got two. (Sonar gives two cards to Cooler. Cooler snickers.) Cooler: Say, I'm getting good at this. (Winky is seen wearing Tempo's hat while Whopper is wearing Ernst glasses.) Winky: Time Pause! Whopper: Gravity Control! (Tempo and Ernst are watching them. Wally and Igor enter.) Wally: Looks like Whopper and cousin Winky are having fun. Igor: Yep. (Solar Ray is seen sunbathing.) Solar Ray: (Relaxed) I love sunbathing. It raises my spirits. (Spice enters.) Spice: Do you need sun lotion? Solar Ray: No thanks. I'm good. (Dana and Tandy are seen talking to Pencil and Kisa.) Pencil: So, is it true that you two are married? Tandy: Yes. Although we differ in IQ, Dana and I are the perfect couple. Right, Dana? (Dana is seen eating sushi with her toes.) Dana: Yep. (Moon Spark and Nisshoku are seen playing with Rufus and Rita.) Rufus: I'm so happy to meet you two! You're my favorite heroes! Nisshoku: Thank you. (Holly and Cooler watch the whole thing. Judy enters.) Judy: I want to thank you two for allowing us to stay for a while. I hope it's no trouble. Cooler: No trouble at all. It's nice to have you guys visit us. Judy: Likewise. (Mizu is seen training.) Mizu: Hya! Ora! (Igor watches Mizu.) Mizu: One! Two! Hyah! One! Two! Kya! One! Two! Ora! Igor: Training? Mizu: Yep. Igor: For what? Mizu: I just like training. (Glen and Gwen are helping Howler at the lab.) Howler: Thanks for helping me out at the lab. Gwen: No problem, Howler. It's fun to help you out. Right, Glen? (Glen nods in agreement.) Howler: Can you hand me the monkey wrench? Gwen: Mmm-hmm. (Gwen hands him the wrench and Howler starts working.) Howler: Thanks. (Freezer is enjoying a vanilla milkshake with Rosy.) Freezer: Mmm! This is delicious. Rosy: You should thank Sparky. His cooking skills are phenomenal. Freezer: Interesting. Very interesting. (Sombra is seen reading alone. Witty enters.) Witty: Hello, Sombra. Sombra: Hello. (Witty sits down and reads his book.) Sombra: I hope you don't mind me reading here. Witty: No. Not at all. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Pyro is helping Vivian and Sparky at the kitchen.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist